Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy Road
by Mindy Sakaki
Summary: Time is falling apart, and the only way to stop is through the power of the past and the future combined! Kuminori Miratetsu will bring the end to the strange anomallies in time with the help of those from the distant past and future! This is where the roads of multiple heroic duelists cross and lead to a battle of time! (Xover with all geerations, including SEVENS)
1. Chapter 1: Roads That Have Intersected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form. Also, by the time of writing this, Yu-Gi-Oh SEVENS hasn't been released, but this story will include Yuuga Oudou and mentions of the other cast. (Even though I don't know what his actual personality is like, so this is my rendition)**

* * *

**[Chapter 1: Roads That Have Intersected]**

It's been a solid month since the battle between Playmaker and the Dark Ignis, Ai. All of the people he has met has no idea where Playmaker has gone to, or his real self in general. Yusaku Fujiki is that certain individual that was Playmaker, and he hasn't been seen by Kusanagi, Takeru or anyone since he has cut all contact with them. He's all alone in the middle of a flat field up on the mountains near Den City. He found an old house that he fixed to make it his new home, a home that cannot be seen or located since it's on the outskirts of the city. He's been thinking of a way to restore his lost life after the Lost Incident and losing his own "partner": The Dark Ignis. A partner is an understatement deep in Yusaku's heart, he was annoying during duels, but it was his way of showing support. He misses that deeply, but doesn't show it.

_'Why...? Why can't I get this feeling out...? I must-'_

Yusaku was deep in his thoughts until a person near the house appeared. That person, didn't look like a person from the back, in fact, they have a dark aura that Yusaku feels his skin crawl. He had an instinct not to mind that "person" but after a few seconds, they were walking away while mumbling something. It wasn't heard but Yusaku can make up some parts of it; it was saying something about dimentions, but it must be unrelated. The "person" then dissapeared into thin air, Yusaku was in awe but was in a state of question.

_'How-How did they do that...?'_

He then shook his head multiple times.

"It must be that I slept less last night... Speaking of, I need to check my deck."

His routine contains that he checks his deck so that he can make small changes that can put him in an advantage, he was having the mindset of something similar to the Lost Incident happening, but in a larger scale possibly. Even if the Knights of Hanoi now work in keeping the peace of VRAINS, along with SOL Technologies, he still can shake the feeling inside that even with them, something like that can't be handled by them alone.

"... That won't work..."

Yusaku continues to fix his deck until he had a minor headache. It felt painful for a bit, but it wasn't enough to make his vision blurry an then all of a sudden, that headache was amplified and he somehow passed out.

When he woke up, he noticed that his cards are gone and started hearing some screams coming from Den City. He then saw that the city was crumbling into ashes, he rushed near the city that Aoi was running with a little boy.

"Ah! Yusaku!" Aoi yelled at the blue haired teenager.

"Aoi!" Yusaku rushing near the brunnete. "Save the little reunion here, what's happening?" He asks.

"I don't know! The city started doing this a few moments ago!" Aoi yelled out.

"Really? This dosen't look like an affect of a natural disaster..." Yusaku wonders. The boy near Aoi was whimpering while Yusaku ponders on the situation.

"Miss..." The boy mumbles out to Aoi, then she notices.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright, let's find your mom." Aoi says to the boy, and then she looks at Yusaku. "Please, find shelter. I'll see you later."

Aoi and the boy run of to the nearest shelter, and Yusaku tried to run when all of a sudden he had another headache. But this headache was far worse than the ones he had earlier, he felt like he was being dragged, until he saw someone. Their silhouette looked faint, but Yusaku recognized that person as the same "person" that was mumbling and dissapeared. Before Yusaku blacked out, he heard the "person's" voice for the first time. It sounded dark and it was on a constant state of growling, and it was a male.

"So, this is the great Playmaker? Good. You'll be perfect for the ritual."

Yusaku wondered, but as he started he lost consiousness. The "person" was looking down at Yusaku's still body and moved closer to pick him up.

"This will be enough, we've erased all your annoying Link Cards and took your deck at your base... All according to plan." The "person" said out loud.

"You won't get him!" A voiced boomed.

"Grr... It's him again." The "person" mumbled.

Suddenly, a field formed around Yusaku and the "person" and within a moment, a slash was formed and caused the "person" to flinch. The slash was from a sword of a dark long robed man with a mask that covered his left eye. His hair was on fire, litteraly and he grins at the "person". Appeared next to him was a boy that looked like he was around 11, he had a combination of dark orange and yellow hair and a red jacket and black shorts with his hands in blue fingerless gloves.

"Nice one, Sevens Road!" Sevens Road looked at the boy and nodded.

"You still plan to ruin this, boy?" The "person" taunted.

"You won't get away with what you've done to Luke!" The boy shouted.

"Oh, you mean taking this from him." The person held up a card. The card was the afformentioned "stolen card". The young boy started grunting but heard something.

"Yuuga, remember what you're there for!" A voice shouted.

"Okay, I get it!" The boy, Yuuga, said.

Yuuga looked at the "person" for a bit before looking at Yusaku, who was still unconsious.

"Alright then, time to go into action! Sevens Road Magician!" Yuuga commanded Sevens Road.

Sevens Road Magician's sword started glowing and it blinded the "person". Yuuga then grabbed Yusaku and activated a spell card, and in that moment, the "person" was left alone, with Yusaku's body gone as well as Yuuga and Sevens Road Magician.

"Yuuga Oudou... " The "person" said out loud.

It was then another person appeared, she was human, she had a long robe that almost reached her feet. She had long black gloves that almost covered her arm, and on her left was a small disk that was a duel disk with the center being a dark gold. Her silver hair was in a bun like state with a black rose pin holding it all up and her lower wear consisted of shorts and boots that went up to her knees. Her gold eyes were starring calmly at the "person".

"Really now Telhin, don't get so upset losing Playmaker." The girl said.

"But, Your Highness... What will your father say about this?" Telhin complained as he revealed his true self in front of the girl.

Telhin was around 18, he was covered in a warrior robe with his upper wear that resembled modern day army uniform. The difference was it was in a dark gold, along with his pants and boots. His hair was a navy blue and his eyes are dark grey, not black but being close.

"Don't fret over this, we still have the others." The girl said. "Besides, Father predicted that the boy you met before would come and stop us."

"I-I see..." Telhin said.

"What he didn't predict was that someone is helping him." The girl said.

"Wh-What?! He had a companion?!" Telhin shouted. "But, I didn't see anyone around, nor sense their pressence..."

"That's because they're not in the same place as him." The girl explained.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Telhin asked.

"Of course, don't mistake the Great Ael, for such a fool!" Ael boasted. 'And I have a faint idea on who that person is afterall...'

Ael laughed as she watched Den City turn into nothing but ashes.

* * *

"Is he gonna be alright?" Yuuga asked as he was looking at Yusaku.

"He's gonna be alright. So stop asking me!" The voice from before yelled out.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this!" Yuuga yelled. "But, are you sure that this is that 'Playmaker' guy? I mean, he only looks like the guy in the pic." Yuuga took out his phone and looked at the picture he was talking about. It was a photo of Playmaker.

"Yes! Can you not see it?!" The voice yelled at Yuuga again.

"Ugh, it would be better if you came closer!" Yuuga yelled harder at the voice. So hard, that Yusaku heard it in the depth of his black out, and was about to regain consiousness.

"Here, I'm closer! What else do you need from me about him?!" The source of the voice appeared near Yuuga and Yusaku. The latter awoke and started getting up.

"Ugh..." Yusaku moaned.

Yuuga saw Yusaku getting up and started asking.

"Ah! You're awake! Are you alright?" Yuuga asked.

"See, I told you he's gonna be alright." The voice said. Yusaku looked at the source of the voice. It was a boy around the age of 14, he had hair that was black and some of the sides are in green. He was wearing a normal blue vest with a green under shirt and his pants were in a dark navy blue, and the only thing that stood out to him was a scarf that has it's ends to be around his knees.

"Wh...Where am I...?" Yusaku asks.

"You're in my base." The boy answered.

"'Base'?" Yusaku wondered.

He looked around, and it was quite futuristic, more futuristic than Den City. The TV was imbedded onto the wall and he looked at the bed side table to find some buttons on it. The room itself was in a turquiose color with an orange mat on the floor, and everything else looked to be semi-old and semi-new, like some toy chests and figurines.

"Yeah, more specifically my room." The boy said, as he scratches the back of his head. "Oh right, introductions. That's important, but you don't have to introduce yourself." Yusaku looked bombarded.

"How do you know who I am?" Yusaku said. He said this in a semi-threating tone. No one knows Playmaker's true identity other than a few close comrades he had before, so this boy might have found some trace of him, which dosen't make sense to him.

"You're on Den City's history books! Of course, you wouldn't know that... And I think-" Theboy rambled on, before Yuuga intrupted.

"Dude! Stop rambling and get to the intro! We'll talk about that later!" Yuuga yelled.

"Oh! Yeah, anyways, I'm Kuminori Miratetsu. I'm called Codelinker around here, so you can call me that if you like." Kuminori said and Yusaku nodded.

"Codelinker, why?" Yusaku asks.

"I want to become the one that links the past and the future through dueling and coding! Even though there are new ways to duel, we can't just forget about the origins of the card game that's so popular today!" Kuminori grins as he said so exitedly. He then turns red in embarasment. "S-Sounds stupid when I say it out loud... but it's true..." He said and mumbles around the last part.

Yuuga then steped forward and introduced himself.

"I'm Yuuga Oudou! Pleased to meet ya, Playmaker!" Yuuga smiled, but Yusaku stayed silent as he wonders deep in thought.

_'How do these guys know who I am? There maybe 3 reasons, but they seem connected. First; The rumors of Playmaker has spread so much since I last left VRAINS. Second; I maybe somewhere where technology has advanced further, judging by this place. And third; I may have left some data in the VRAINS that I forgot to erase. Codelinker said that he codes, so he must've found some traces of data and decided to debug it, but there's not a single memory of me forgetting to erase my data whenever I log out...'_

Yusaku was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Yuuga after he said "Playmaker". Yuuga tried to get his attention by screaming in front of Yusaku's face.

"Playmaker!"

It was enough to get Yusaku back to reality, and enough for anyone near the house to hear him.

"Geez, don't ignore someone like that..." Yuuga complained. "Anyways I'll continue, I made this new style of dueling called Rush Duel and I go to Goha 7 Elementary School-" Yusaku cuts him off.

"'Elementary School'? You're a Grade Schooler?" Yusaku asks.

"Huh? Yeah, I am, what's wrong? Never heard of a kid that can make a new style of dueling?" Yuuga boasted, and is proceeded to be yelled at by Kuminori. "Please stop boasting about it to strangers! There are some people that like the Master Rule becasue of preference!"

"Ahhhhh... You don't have to yell it on my face!" Yuuga yelled back.

"Honestly, that's actually pretty impressive." Yusaku stated and Yuuga and Kuminori looked at him, with the former red haired looking very happy and the latter being surprised. "If you managed to create a whole new style of dueling, it would've taken you a very long it to make all the duel disks in the world fit that rule, while at the same time, retaining its shape so that it can be used in a Master Duel. So I applaude you Yuuga Oudou." Yusaku continued.

He knew that something like that was difficult in the real world, compared to VRAINS, the duel disks can be used as long it has the hardware and software can be compatible. The real world is a whole different story, he heard that there are physical duel disk that come in all kinds of styles, but they all work the same. To make a new style of dueling work for all the different duel disks out there, even in VRAINS, is hard to do.

Yuuga was smiling so much and thanked Yusaku for the compliment.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Playmaker!" Yuuga said.

"Anyways, I should tell you why you're here right now, Yusaku." Kuminori stated.

Yusaku was finally going to get all the answers he needs in order to understand. Where is he? Where is Den City? What happened to him? And more importantly, who was that person that he felt a dark aura from?

"Your deck was gonna get stolen from that horrible man by the way, so it's over there." Kuminori pointed to a shelf with a deck in one of the sections, along with some books on how to code and some history books. Yusaku then took the deck and started looking over it. He had almost every card he had before the incident in Den City, speaking of...

"What happened to me? What's going on in Den City?" Yusaku asks. Yuuga and Kuminori looked at each other before the latter spoke up.

"Den City no longer exists." Kuminori stated. Yusaku just stood there in disbelief, as expected. The city he lived in, where all his painful and solem memories had taken place, all erased.

"H-How...?" Yusaku asks.

"It was all the work of a group that man tried to take you away is in." Kuminori stated, but Yusaku was confused on the part of the person taking him.

"He probably wanted you, or a monster that has a bond so deep to take." Kuminori continued.

"Why does he want that?" Yusaku asks.  
"I... I don't know the answer myself. All I know is that he plans on taking a lot of people's cards or energy in order to achieve a goal." Kuminori said.

"I had a dream, there was this person telling me that the end of history is about to come... It was confusing at first, but the more times I had that dream, the more I understood it. There's an evil force trying to end the card game we all know and love, and the only way they can do that is by getting a lot of energy from cards or people."

The trio stayed silent for a second until Yuuga spoke up.

"And this is where I tell my part of the story." Yuuga explained. "I was having a duel with my friend Luke with other of my friends watching. Then there came this big adult that wanted to duel me, but then Luke took my place. That adult accepted and when Luke summoned his ace monster, Rush Dragon Dragears, that horrible adult stole it." Yuuga clenched his fists as the thought crossed his mind. "And that's when the whole city started falling apart. After he got Luke's card, a lot of the place started dissapearing for some reason, then Kuminori and his monster appeared and said he needs help on fixing the whole mess. Luke offered himself, but I said I'll be the one." Yuuga said as he puts his hands behind his back and Yusaku asks why.

Yusaku wonders why would a kid like Yuuga take part in something as dangerous as this, and on top of that put himself as a volunteer of something that could tramatize him.

"Because that was Luke's own monster. He fought a lot of battles with him, and seeing him get stolen like that gets me real mad! And besides, if Kuminori needs a strong helping hand, I think I'm the next choice next to Luke!" Yuuga explained.

"I did say before we're going to need a whole lot more help than you and Yusaku." Kuminori stated and Yuuga is surprised at that.

"Huh? Me and Playmaker aren't enough?" Yuuga asks.

"Please call me Yusaku, Yuuga." Yusaku said.

"Huh? O-Okay, Yusaku." Yuuga said.

"What do you mean, 'aren't enough'?" Yusaku asks and Kuminori followed.

"This threat is really big, big enough that it's causing a change in the timelines you two are from."

"Timelines?" Yuuga and Yusaku asks.

"That's right, as of right now, Yuuga and Yusaku's timeline completely collapsed. That means that the time before Yusaku's is now under a change of a paradox." Kuminori states.

"Uhhh... I don't get that last part to be honest, what does that mean?" Yuuga asks, confusingly.

"It means that my time and yours has completely changed under the influence of the action before my time." Yusaku explains.

"That's right, and remember, this is a group that we're dealing with. A group of really powerful duelists if they can travel through time like this. That's why, I need to find the ones that can help me restore the time of Duel Monsters!" Kuminori stated.

"Who are the ones you need? We'll help out!" Yuuga stated. Yusaku nodded to that in agreement.

"We need to find this person." Kuminori got a book from his shelf and flipped until he stopped at a section called "The Beggining of The Swinging Pendulum". He pointed to the boy on the picture, he was a 14 with a jacket worn as a cape, has googles, baggy pants and some form of pendant. His hair was red with a layer of green on top, and under the picture, the caption read as: **"The Founder of Pendulum Summoning"**.

"'Pendulum Summoning'? What's that?" Yuuga asks.

"Pendulum Summoning is a Summoning Method that requires special monsters known as 'Pendulum Monsters'. There are 2 zones on the field that are treated as scales, and the numbers on the scales determine the range of the monster's level. Meaning you can summon as many monsters as you like as long it falls under the range of the scales." Kuminori explains.

"Wow..." Yuuga stares in awe.

"What's even more amazing is that when a pendulum monster is destroyed, it dosen't go to the Graveyard. Instead, destroyed Pendulum Monsters go into the Extra Deck." Kuminori continues.

"I wonder if the adults use this kind of summoning...?" Yuuga wonders.

"Not as frequent as you might think." Yusaku states. "Since Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they're destroyed, it will be harder to get more monsters from the Extra Deck. As any monster that comes from the Extra Deck must be placed in a zone called 'Extra Monster Zone'."

"And that zone is specifically for monsters that are from the Extra Deck, right?" Yuuga continues the conversation. "But, if we want more, how can we do that?"

"There is a special monster known as a 'Link Monster' that can counter that." Kuminori states. "Link Monsters have special markers called 'Link Markers' that point to 8 different directions. If one of those markers point to a slot in the Main Monster Zone, you can treat it as an Extra Monster Zone."

"Aha! I get it! It's like actual linking of 2 machines!" Yuuga pointed out the similarities.

"Anyways, let's find this person." Kuminori said. "Let's see... _'Yuya Sakaki: The Duelist That Entertains'._ Okay, I got the face and looks recognized, let's prepare to find him."

"This is actually getting exciting! I'm gonna meet other cool duelists that came before us!" Yuuga jumps in excitement. "I can't wait to work together with them!"

While Yuuga was getting all the excitement out, Yusaku asks Kuminori something important.

"Codelinker, how can we get there? To the said time of Pendulum Summoning?" Yusaku asks.

"There's actually something in my duel disk that can take care of that, but I need to make sure it isn't broken. In the meanwhile, you guys can fix your decks up." Kuminori said. With Yuuga, he punched the air and made a very bold statement.

"This is where the future and past's roads intercept!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Way the Light Shines

***All custom cards are in bold letters***

* * *

**[Chapter 2: The Way the Light Shines]**

Kuminori was doing something to his duel disk in another room, leaving Yusaku and Yuga all alone in the time travelling boy's room. The younger boy, feeling the stagnant air aroung them, decided to ask about his superior.

"So... What did you do back at your home?" Yuga asked Yusaku. "Why is it your buisness?" Yusaku retaliated.  
"Uhmm, I just wanna know what you did that made Kuminori take you in. That's all..." Yuga said, but mumbled the last few words.  
"... All you need to know that I just saved the virtual world and the real world in a way." Yusaku summerized. If he was going to explain all the action that lead up to the incident that happened to his city, then it take 2 hours at least.  
"That's so cool..." Yuga admires that, heck, even though he dosen't know the full story, he feels that what Playmaker or Yusaku did was probably admired by hundreds or thousands.

The air turned stagnant again, but something grazed Yusaku's mind from their conversation before this, while Kuminori was still in the room.

_"'Pendulum Summoning'? What's that?" Yuga asks._

_'Why doesn't he know? Even though not a lot of people use Pendulum Summoning, he should know since it's part of the basics...'_ Yusaku wonders, and he decided to ask the boy.

"Yuga." Yusaku called out.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Yuga asks.  
"It sounds like that a while ago was the first time you've ever heard of Pendulum Summons." Yusaku said.  
"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" Yuga asks.

"Well there are 3 things wrong. First: The basic summons include Pendulum Summoning in it's rulebook. Second: your implication that only "adults" use this method. And thrid: even though you are young, you made a "new style of dueling", so I take it that this is the reason you haven't heard of Pendulum Summoning." Yusaku explains in detail. While Yuga took a few seconds to process what the older boy said to him and then answers his question.

"Well, that new style of dueling is kinda related why I haven't seen so many people use Pendulum. If you want I can explain." Yuga said, and as soon as he finished his sentence, Kuminori came in and started waving.

"I'm done with the thing, are you 2 ready?" Kuminori asks. Yusaku only responded in nodding his head and Yuga yelled with a bold "yes". "Okay, stand back." Kuminori warned the two and then he held up a spell card, then slammed the card into his duel disk. "Activate! **Chronosail**!"

Then a portal appeared near Kuminori and then said: "Go in." to the 2. Yuga just ran in and Yusaku got a reassuring gesture from Kuminori saying that it's safe and so he went in. Yusaku then went in last and he did not expect it to feel and be as easy as walking through a normal door.

"Is this how you and Yuga go through time?" Yusaku asks.  
"Yes, but when we were trying to get you, it was only Yuga that came in." Kuminori explained.

The group looked around the new area, it was quite large and they were standing on a bridge. It connected 2 parts of a city and then in the horizon there was an oval-shapped building (which Yusaku and Kuminori suspected to be some sort of arena).

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Yuga looks around in awe.  
"Remember, we're here to look for this "Yuya Sakaki" person. Don't get distracted." Yusaku reminds Yuga, and the latter just pouting.  
"Don't worry, I've only met him for around 4 hours and I can tell he's like that." Kuminori stated while he is scrolling through his phone. He was looking around and seeing the names of the places around the trio.  
"So, this is Maiami City, the place where the creator of Pendulum Summoning lives." Kuminori said.  
"So, where do we start looking?" Yusaku asks the long-scarfed boy.  
"The article said that during his time, he was in a school called "You Show Duel School". So I guess that's where we need to start." Kuminori answered.

"Or maybe you should go back."

A voice stated and the source came from behind the group and it was Telhin and Ael.  
"By the order of the Lord, you must stop." Telhin stated and then all of a sudden raised his hand and energy started surrounding it. The energy formed to be a black duel disk. "Or else, all the Lost will fall upon you."  
Kuminori retaliated. "No, what you people want is a world without Duel Monsters, and that isn't right!" Ael then spoke up.  
"Oh? Then tell me, this place, what your the first impression on it?" Ael asked Yusaku and Yuga. Yusaku stayed silent but Yuga answered.

"It looks just as fine as any other city I've ever seen! What's wrong with that!?"

Ael giggled and then with the bold personality she has started complaing and stating.  
"Well, this dosen't look fun... And to top it all off, the same people your looking for once turned this place into a literal disaster! Isn't that nice!"  
Yusaku started asking the meaning behind the girl's words, but she didn't answer.  
"Okay then, time to do the things that my father wanted me to do. In the meanwhile, Telhin."  
Telhin then turned to Ael and then asked. "Yes, Your Highness?"  
"Just make sure these guys don't mess with our goal," Ael answered to the man. "you can even send them to the Void if you must."

Telhin looked at Ael and nodded and turned to the trio. "Now, by order of the Princess, you must be eliminated." Ael then waved and dissapeared after a dark light appeared in her place.

Kuminori gritted his teeth. "Looks like we need to beat this guy before we can get to Mr. Yuya Sakaki." Yuga mumbled. "So, which one of you have the courage to face me?" Telhin taunted the group, but Kuminori stepped up and said that he was the one that Telhin must duel against.  
"Let's get one thing straight big guy, if I win, then you go back to wherever you came from." Kuminori said as he activates his duel disk.  
"However, " Telhin spoke up next. "if I claim victory in this match, then you must halt your actions." Kuminori answered back with a monotone "Deal." and proceeds to set up the duel.

"Duel Disk, on! Standarized Field set!" Kuminori shouted and raised his duel disk high up and the center of it started glowing a bright blue. "Mode, ExtraField!" Then in between Telhin and Kuminori, 5 monster slots, 2 Extra Monster Zones, 3 spell and trap slots and a Pendulum Scale at the end of the 3 spell and trap slots.

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

Kuminori's duel disk then spoke with an AI-like voice.

_"Dueling Zone set, proceeding with duel."_

**Telhin (LP:4000) (Hand:5) / Kuminori (LP:4000) (Hand:5)**

Yusaku and Yuga stood behind Kuminori and far away enough to let the latter think. Yusaku looked on at the duel while Yuga looked suprised.  
"S-So... This is Kuminori's style of dueling...?" Yuga asked.  
"I think so." Yusaku responded.

"I'll start first!" Kuminori stated and drew a card. He looked at the cards in his hand and then held a card.

* * *

**-Turn 1 (Kuminori)-**

* * *

"I summon '**Genesis Goblin**'!" He then placed the card on one of the slots of his duel disk and a white goblin appeared in front of him.

**Genesis Goblin** [LIGHT/LV 2/Beast/Effect] [400/400]  
When this monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, select 1 card from your deck and add it to your hand. When another "Genesis" monster is on the field, you can Summon/Activate it (ignoring conditions) instead.

"'Genesis Goblin's effect activates! When it's summoned to the field, I can take 1 card from my deck and add it to my hand!" Kuminori stated as he took his deck and looked for the card he needed. Then he showed it to his opponent. "The card I choose is '**Rewired Mind**'!"

**Rewired Mind** [Spell]  
When there is at least 1 monster on your opponent's field and 1 on your field, you can activate this card. Choose 1 monster on your field and return it to your deck and summon 1 LV 7 or lower monster with the same Attribute as the returned monster.

"Now I place 2 card face down." Kuminori stated and then 2 face-down cards appeared behind 'Genesis Goblin'. "I end my turn."

**Kuminori (LP:4000) (Hand:2)  
**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

_'I wonder, that girl that was with this guy... Where is she now?'_ Kuminori shook his head and just a precaution, turned to Yusaku and Yuga.  
"You two, find Yuya while I finish this guy." Kuminori said.  
"Huh...? But are you gonna be fine?" Yuga asked. But Yusaku looked at Kuminori and then started to run past the 2 dueling. "Pl-Yusaku!" Yuga yelled.  
"We're wasting time just watching this duel, we need to fufill our purpose here." Yusaku calmly said and Yuga looked down. But then looked at Kuminori.  
"Don't lose this one dude!" Yuga said and then ran towards Yusaku and then the 2 started running towards the city.

Telhin looked at the 2 boys running and then turned to his opponent. "Why did you give such orders?" he asked.  
"I can feel it, with my monsters and in them, they want to save Duel Monsters as much as I do!" Kuminori stated.  
"... Such ridiculousness. If you save this curse, then more will become the Lost and soon all of humanity, regardless of where or which time period they live in... Will be affected." Telhin answered back. "I shall declare my turn now."

* * *

**-Turn 2 (Telhin)-**

* * *

"Draw." Telhin drew his card and then raised another card from his hand. "I call forth '**Dissmized Wizard**'."

Appeared before him is a wizard in very dark purple clothing with a bright yellow robe with a wooden staff.

**Dissmized Wizard** [DARK/LV 3/Spellcaster/Effect] [1200/100]  
All 'Spellcaster' monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF (except for itself) as long as this card is on the field. Everytime you activate a Spell or Trap Card, place one "Desired" counter on this monster. Remove any number of counters to activate the following:

1 counter: Draw 1 card 3 counters: Add 1 "Dissmized" or "Desire of" Monster from your deck to your hand.  
4 counters: Special Summon 1 LV 5 or lower "Dissmized" or "Desire of" Monster from your hand.  
6-7 counters: Special Summon a "Dissmized" or "Desire of" Monster from your Deck.

"I then activate the Spell 'Double Summon'." Telhin explained as he slid the said card into his duel disk.

Double Summon [Spell]  
You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

"I can now Summon another monster." Telhin exclaimed. "But, before that, my '**Wizard**'s effect activates." Telhin continues. "'**Dissmized Wizard'** gains a counter everytime I activate a Spell or a Trap Card. Now, his "Desired" counter goes up by 1."

**Dissmized Wizard** Counter: 1

"Now, I shall continue." Telhin stated. "I summon '**Dissmized Witch**'." As he said and slid the proclaimed Monster Card, a witch with the exact same clothing as 'Dissmized Wizard', but instead of a wooden staff, it has a small dark purple wand.

**Dissmized Witch** [DARK/LV 3/Spellcaster/Effect] [1000/400]  
When this monster is Normal Summoned/Special Summoned to the field, this monster gains 1 "Desired" Counter. When a Monster is Summoned to the field, this monster gains 1 "Desired" Counter. Remove any number of counters to activate the following:

3 counters: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and return it to the top of your Deck.  
5 counters: Select 1 LV 4 or lower "Dissmized" or "Desire of" Monster from your Graveyard and add it to your hand.  
8 counters: Select 1 LV 8 or lower "Dissmized" or "Desire of" Monster from your Graveyard annd Special Summon it to your field.

"'Dissmized Witch's effect now activates. It gains 1 "Desired" Counter when it is summoned." Telhin explains.

**Dissmized Witch** Counter: 1

"Also '**Dissmized Wizard**'s other effect now takes place." The afformentioned monster started waving it's staff and enveloping '**Dissmized Witch**' with purple light. "As long as it's on the field, '**Dissmized Wizard**' gives all my 'Spellcasters' 400 ATK and DEF, however it cannot boost itself."

**Dissmized Witch** [1000 + 400/400 + 400]

"Now then, let us commence the Battle Phase." Telhin proclaimed and his 2 monsters stood and readied for battle. "First, '**Dissmized Wizard**', attack the opponent's '**Goblin**'."

The wizard raised it's staff and a magic circled appeared, then that circle shot out purple fire towards the goblin.

"Not quite!" Kuminori retaliated, before the fire made contact with the goblin. "I active my face-down! '**Aura of Genesis**'!"

**Aura of Genesis** [Trap]  
When a "Genesis" monster is targeted during battle, negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. After that, end the Battle Phase.

"When you target any of my "Genesis" monsters, this card protects them! Then I destroy the monster attacking them!" A barrier appeared in front of '**Genesis Goblin**', protecting it and then the barrier moved to '**Dissmized Wizard**' and destroyed him.

"Hmmm, quite the mistake I made, now that '**Dissmized Wizard**' has left the field, all my monsters' stats go back to normal." Telhin explained as his '**Dissmized Witch**'s glow dissapears.

**Dissmized Witch** [1000/400]

"That's not all! With '**Aura of Genesis**', I end your Battle Phase!" Kuminori explained while Telhin stayed calm. "I place 1 card face down. And that concludes my turn."

**Telhin (LP:4000) (Hand:1)  
**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

With Yuga and Yusaku, they're still looking for the Pendulum founder, running knowing what has happened to the afformaentioned person. "Gah...! We've been running around the city for a while now...!" Yuga explained.  
"Codelinker said we need to look for "You Show Duel School"..." Yusaku said. "Hm?"

Yusaku found one boy and girl walking together, what struck him the most was the boy. He recognized him as the same as the one that Kuminori showed, the founder of Pendulum Summoning: Yuya Sakaki. Yusaku then started running towards the 2 walking and Yuga soon caught up to him.

Yuya and the girl jumped a bit and the girl asked: "Are you okay?"  
Yusaku cleared his throat and then he started asking. "Are you Yuya Sakaki?" Yuya Sakaki stuttered. "U-Uh... Yeah..." And then all of a sudden Yuga started yelling "come with us!" and "you might be in deep trouble" and the like. Yuya wondered about that and it gave him a bad thought._ 'It's been a while since the Z-ARC incident and my last Duel that was this serious. There can't be another thing like that.'_

"Oh good, you found him for me!"

Ael then appeared in front of the group and Yusaku and Yuga stood in front of Yuya and the girl.  
"Mr. Sakaki, I'm afraid I need to "borrow" your 4 dragons." Ael exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The girl asked.  
"Yuzu is right, why do you need my dragons specifically?" Yuya agreeing with his childhood friend.  
"I just need them to complete my father's wishes, that's all." Ael said. But Yuga yelled back at her.  
"Yeah right! More like your dad and you want to get rid of Duel Monsters and endanger every time!"

Ael pouted slightly, but Yuya and Yuzu were intrigued by what the 11 year old said. ""Get rid of Duel Monsters"?" Yuya asks. And Yusaku responded. "This girl and her group wants to end Duel Monsters by gathering cards or their energy."  
Yuzu was shocked and only believed half of what Yusaku said. "What?! That just sounds ridiculous!"  
"Well we're here because we want to stop them! We want to get back our times!" Yuga yelled towards Ael.

"Well, aren't you a mouthful? Either way, Mr. Sakaki, give me those 4 dragons or I take them by force." Ael proclaimed, but then Yuga mumbled and stood towards her. "Okay, I've had enough of you! It's my turn to duel!" Yuga then took out his duel disk, it was a small 3-monster slot disk that looked like the number 7. Ael just sighed. "Well, if your loud, then I need to shut you up!" Ael raised her arm and dark energy surrounded it, soon it vanished and then a duel disk appeared.

"Let's get it over with, because my father hates it when I take too long to complete his tasks!" Ael exclaimed. "And I'll make sure you stop all of your plans!" Yuga yelled.

_**"Let's Duel!"**_

Ael's duel disk all of a sudden shrunk from having 5 monster slots to having only 3 "Wh-What's the meaning of this?!" Yuga then explained everything. "First time experiencing a Rush Duel?" He then taunted her by saying "But you don't seem nice so I'm not gonna tell you what's different yet!"

Everyone, including Yusaku, looked interested with the difference with the Master Duel and this "Rush Duel".

Ael then just giggled and went along with Yuga's rules.

**Yuga (LP:8000) (Hand:4) / Ael (LP:8000) (Hand:4)**

Yuzu noticed the LP is doubled the starting and asked the boy why.  
"Wait, why do both of you start at 8000 Life Points?"  
Yuga just responded with, "That's the rules in Rush Duel." and Ael offered herself to go first.

* * *

**-Turn 1 (Ael)-**

* * *

"I will go first! Draw!" She draws here card and then called out her first monster. "I summon '**Cynet S.O.L**'!" What appears is a small machine like monster with it's main color being gold.

**Cynet S.O.L** [WATER/LV 2/Machine/Normal] [500/100]  
A special machine that is specialized in underwater discoveries.

Ael giggled and ended her turn.

**Ael (LP:8000) (Hand:3)**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

Yuga then declared his turn. "My turn! Draw!"  
Yuga looks as his hand and grinned, then he made his move by getting 2 cards from his hand.  
"I summon **Aquatic Magician** and **Neon Force Spellcaster**!"  
One monster being in blue robes and another in green appeared in front of Yuga.

**Aquatic Magician** [WATER/LV 4/Spellcaster/Effect] [1600/300]  
[Requirement]: If you control another "Spellcaster" monster.  
[Effect]:Add 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck and add it to your hand.

**Neon Force Spellcaster** [WIND/LV 4/Spellcaster/Effect] [1000/1000]  
[Requirement]:Your opponent has a non-WIND Attribute monster.  
[Effect]:This monster can attack directly.

Everyone was shocked. And to their surprise, Yuga's duel disk didn't count his move as "illegal" by any means. "Wait, he can summon more than once?! Why?!" Yuya asked Yuga. "In Rush Duels, we can summon to our hearts content!" Yuga explained.  
_'So, he means we can summon as much as we can... But summoning so much means we can run our hand dry... So why?'_ Ael wonders, but Yuga continues his turn.

"'**Neon Force Spellcaster**'s effect activates! When you don't have a WIND-Attribute monster on your field, he can attack directly!" Yuga explained. "But before I get into the Battle, I activate '**Aquatic Magician**'s effect! When I control another "Spellcaster", I can add a Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand!" He then took out his deck and looked for his desired Spell/Trap. "I choose this one! '**High Magic Arts-5 Visions**'!" He showed it to his opponent before he added the card to his hand.

**High Magic Arts-5 Visions**  
[Requirement]: Shuffle all LV 5 or higher monsters from your Graveyard into your Deck.  
[Effect]:1 face-up monster gains 2000 ATK until the end of this turn. This monster can also attack directly. However, after the End Phase, this monster's ATK is halved.

"But I don't wanna activiate it right now! Let's battle!" Yuga proclaims. "Let's go! '**Neon Force Spellcaster**', attack that girl directly!" The spellcaster then rushes in dodging '**Cynet S.O.L**' and waved it's hand and casted a spell on Ael and damaged her.

**Ael (LP:8000 - 1000 = 7000)**

"Not done yet! '**Aquatic Magician**' attack '**Cynet S.O.L**'!" Yuga orders his other spellcaster to attack the small machine and destroying it instantly after it casted a tidal wave towards it.

**Ael(LP:7000 - (1600 - 500) = 5900)**

"And that's where I stop." Yuga declares his End Phase. Ael stood there flinching a bit. "Interesting... So this is the Rush Duel that the so called "Duel King" made..."  
Ael looked at Yuga and laughed hysterically and contined.

**Yuga (LP:8000) (Hand:3)**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

"I think I got the "gist" of this little style of dueling..." Ael said. "And it's gonna be your biggest mistake for choosing this!" And so, Ael continued.

* * *

**-Turn 3 (Ael)-**

* * *

"My turn!" Ael drew 2 cards instead of what everyone thought was one. "Huh?!"  
"Why did she draw 2 cards?"

The 2 residents of Maiami city ask Yuga and even he was shocked, but not for the same reason as them.

"Rush Duel lets us draw until we reach 5 cards, but if we have more than 5, we just draw one." Yuga explained. "What surprised me is that she knew, even though I wasn't supposed to teach her!" Slamming his feet in the ground in frustration.

Ael laughed. "Honestly, this is just a watered down version of what most people in this time use. But you're just a 5th grader so you probably don't understand." Her opponent just gritted his teeth, but she didn't mind.

"Looks like the light dosen't even like you, because the Goddess of Victory shines on me!" Ael proclaimed. "I'll show you how the so called "adults" you despised duel!"

"I activate the Field Spell: '**Cynet Abyss'**!"

When Ael slid the Spell Card into her duel disk, the surrounding area turned into a dark terrain with a gold sun and the terrain grew stone trees and the water turned green.

**Cynet Abyss** [Spell]  
[Requirement]:None  
[Effect]: "Cynet" monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Every time your opponent destroys a "Cynet" monster, they lose 700 LP.

What makes this Field Spell even stranger is that there are floating orbs of light flying around the place.

"So, do you all like this place?" Ael asks the group and all of them have a really uncomfortable face. "I'm not really liking this place..." Yuga mumbles out.  
"Well, this is a part of the Void. A place where all the so called "Lost" reside. This is my part, "The Abyss". And soon, you'll experience what's it's like to be here..." Ael then shown a sinister grin.

"A place where not even the light can reach you!"


	3. Chapter 3: Chronosaier and The Magician

_You might have noticed that Yuga has some cards that he dosen't have in the anime. That's because I can't really rely on the deck he has at the moment (mostly because it has dupes of the same monster, spells and traps and the monster count is really low) and also it might be more interesting for him to have a more Spellcaster-focused deck. So yeah..._

* * *

***All custom cards are in bold letters***

* * *

**[Chapter 3: Chronosaier and The Magician]**

**Kuminori (LP:4000)(Hand:2) V.S. Telhin (LP:4000)(Hand:1)**

_Field:_

_Kuminori's Side:_  
**Genesis Goblin** [LIGHT/LV 2/Beast/Effect] [400/400]

_Telhin's Side:_  
**Dissmized Witch** [DARK/LV 3/Spellcaster/Effect] [1000/400]  
1 Face down card

The 2 duelists were staring at each other, but it wasn't a stare down, it was them thinking about their opponent.

_'That face down... What is it? Judging from his cards, it might be something to give him more of those counters... Or maybe get a monster...? I have to be careful...'_ Kuminori thought as he looked at his opponent's field and looked at the cards in his hand.

"My turn!" Kuminori declared as he drew his card.

* * *

**-Turn 3 (Kuminori)-**

* * *

"My trap shall now activate." Telhin spoke up. "The trap: **Dissmized Mind**."

**Dissmized Mind** [Trap]  
You can only activate this during the Standby Phase. Your opponent must show the card they drew. If it's a Monster, then Special Summon one Monster from your Graveyard. If it's a Spell or Trap Card, then your opponent cannot Special Summon any Monsters, except for DARK-Attribute Monsters.

"This trap allows me to look at the card you drew during your Draw Phase. If it is a monster, then I Special Summon 1 from my Graveyard. If it is not, then you cannot Special Summon any Monsters, apart from those who's Attribute is DARK." Telhin explained and now demanded for Kuminori to reveal his card.

"It's a spell." Kuminori revealed the card to his opponent. "But I'll use it now!" He inserted the card into his duel disk. "I activate the Spell Card: '**Chronosail**'!"

**Chronosail** [Spell]  
When a card activates it's effect, you can activate this card. Negate the effect and place the card face down, that card cannot be activated for 3 turns.

"When you activate a card effect, I negate it and place it Face down for 3 turns!" Kuminori explained. Telhin meanwhile just closed his eyes.

The Trap Card was grayed out and placed back to it's original position of face down. "Anyways, I'll continue." Kuminori said.

"'Genesis' and 'Chronosaier'... Those 2 groups that work well as they protect eachother... Like men in the middle of a war..." Telhin mummbled out loud. Kuminori looked confused as he wonders what his opponent is doing. He shook his head and cleared his mind of that thought and continued.

"I activate the Spell Card: 'Reload'!" Kuminori stated.

Reload[Spell][Quick-Play]  
Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck.

"I put all the cards in my hand back into my deck, then I draw the same number of cards. I only have one so I'll make it count!" Kuminori placed his 1 card into his deck and it automatically shuffled. And 1 card popped up and he drew it.

'...Ugh... It's '**Genesis Latency**'...' Kuminori thought. 'I guess I have to let out for now...'

**Genesis Latency** [LIGHT/LV3/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect][800/200]  
You can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon this card. When this card is used as a Synchro Material, this card is treated as a LV4 monster.

"...I end my turn..." Kuminori said.

**Kuminori (LP:4000)(Hand:1)**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

"Hmmm? Did not get the card you desired?" Telhin asked his opponent, in a concerned and sarcastic hybrid tone. Kuminori just looked back at him with a determined face that said '_I'll make a comeback!_'. "Very well... My turn."

* * *

**-Turn 4 (Telhin)-**

* * *

Telhin drew his card and said something that might have pressured Kuminori.  
"You should've have activated your 'Chronosail' during this turn."

"Huh? Why? What's with it? It was-" Kuminori argued as Telhin cut him off.  
"A precaution? A strategy? Or a gamble?" Telhin stated and Kuminori looked at him shaken. He knew that playing '**Chronosail**' had a purpose, but it just back fired since he never knew that this would happen.  
"It-It just was a move that I didn't know would have a drawback!"Kuminori said. Telhin continued.  
"You have insecurity in your voice. It shows that you truly yearn for a victory in this duel. However..." Telhin stated and continued. "It seems that your plan wasn't fully proven for victory."

"I activate the Field Spell: '**Void of Desires**'." Telhin stated as he placed the card into the slot dedicated for Field Spells.

**Void of Desires** [Spell][Field]  
As long as this card is on the field, all "Dissmized" and "Desire of" Monsters gain 2 counters instead of 1. When a monster is summoned, this card gains 1 "Void" counter. You can remove any number of "Void" counters from this card to Special Summon any monster from your Graveyard or Hand that is equal to the number of Levels that Monster has.

The playing field turned into a dark field with all of it's trees wiltered and there were humanoid creatures lurking around. This put Kuminori in a state of shock and wonder. _'What in the world is this place...?'_

"It seems you desire for an answer as to what this location is." Telhin stated and continued to explain. "This is the Void. The place where all the Lost reside. This is my section of the Void, The Desire Forest."  
""Desire Forest"...?" Kuminori mumbled out loud.

"Continuing the duel, as long as this is visible to both of us, then all my monsters gain 2 counters instead of 1. And it gains it's own counters for every monster we summon." Telhin explained.

"Now, I summon '**Desire of Sol**' in Attack Position." Telhin said. And a small dark yellow creature appeared next to '**Dissmized Witch**'.

**Desire of Sol** [EARTH/LV2/Insect/Effect] [300/600]  
This card gains 300 ATK if your field does not have any other "Insect" Monsters besides "Desire of Sol".

"Now, '**Desire of Sol**' gains 300 ATK if I don't have any other "Insect" Monsters on my field." Telhin explained as his monster glows faintly and increases in ATK power.

**Desire of Sol** [300 + 300/600]

"Then, '**Dissmized Witch**'s effect activates. When I summon a monster, it gains 1 "Desired" counter. But with '**Void of Desires**', she gains 2 counters."

**Dissmized Witch** Counter: 3

"Now I activate her effect. I place a monster from my Graveyard to the top of my Deck." Telhin continued and showed '**Dissmized Wizard**' to Kuminori before he placed it back to the top of deck.

**Dissmized Witch** Counter: 0

"Now, I shall start the Battle Phase." Telhin declared.

"Prepare yourself, for you shall experience the pain of the Void of Desires!"  
As soon as Telhin was finished, Kuminori stood firm.

"First, '**Desire of Sol**', attack his '**Genesis Goblin**'." The dark yellow creature charged at the goblin and attacked it with a headbutt. After the impact, the creature continued towards Kuminori and attacked is stomach. Kuminori then flinched after the attack.

**Kuminori (LP:4000 - (600 - 400) = 3800)**

_'That pain...! Why is it real...?!'_ Kuminori wondered while holding his stomach in pain.

"Next, '**Dissmized Witch**', attack the opponent directly! _Cast the spell of darkness, Dissmized Hymaria!_" The witch raised her wand and a magic circle appeared above Kuminori and soon enough, a beam came down and struck him. When it did though, Kuminori was screaming in pain as he was experiencing a true attack from a spell.

**Kuminori (LP:3800 - 1000 = 2800)**

After the Battle Phase and after Kuminori regained his balanced, he just had to ask his opponent about this. "You... What did you do...?" Kuminori mumbled.  
"Hm?" "Everything in this duel was supposed to be virtual... Yet, why did you deal real damage...?" Kuminori asked as he took short breaths in between his sentences. But all that Telhin responded is: "It should be obvious to someone like you."

Kuminori got back up properly, meanwhile Telhin raised his head slightly and spoke to himself. "Oh, the princess has accessed the Void. I must finish this." Kuminori noticed that wording and that meant that the girl that was with Telhin was dueling someone, he just hoped that it wasn't Yuya Sakaki.

"I then end my turn." Telhin declared.

**Telhin (LP:4000)(Hand:0)**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

"My... turn!" Kuminori drew his card.

* * *

**-Turn 5 (Kuminori)-**

* * *

_'...! This might be a big turn around!'_ Kuminori thought and grinned. "I play the Spell: '**Re:Birth of the Chronosaiers**'!"

**Re:Birth of the Chronosaiers** [Spell]  
You can only activate this when there are monsters in your Graveyard and all of them are not "Chrono" Monsters. Return all the cards in your Graveyard to your Deck and draw 5 cards. You can only activate "Re:Birth of the Chronosaiers" once per duel.

"I usually save this card when I'm in a really bad pinch, and that time is now!" Kuminori stated. "'**Re:Birth of the Chronosaiers**' lets me return all the cards from my Graveyard to my deck! But the cost of only activating it once!" He then took out his '**Genesis Goblin**', '**Reload**', and '**Chronosail**' and placed it back in his deck.

"Quite the desperation you're having to activate that card now." Telhin stated.  
"You look like you wanna end this quickly, but I'll be the one that will end the duel!" Kuminori retaliated. "Here I go!" He held on to the first 5 top cards of his deck and drew.

**Kuminori (Hand:6)**

He first looked at the cards and then made his move.

"I summon '**ChronoSummoner**' in Attack Mode!" Kuminori declared. And appeared in front of him was a small boy in a cap.

**ChronoSummoner** [LIGHT/LV2/Warrior/Effect] [100/1100]  
Once per turn, you can pay 800 LP to Special Summon any LV3 or lower LIGHT-Attribute monster from your hand in Defence Mode.

"I then activate his effect! I pay 800 LP to Special Summon any LV3 or lower LIGHT Monster from my hand!" Kuminori explains.

**Kuminori (LP: 2800 - 800 = 2000)**

"I Special Summon '**Genesis Sprite**'!" A small ball of light that illuminated a small area around it appeared next to '**ChronoSummoner**'.

**Genesis Sprite** [LIGHT/LV2/Fairy/Effect] [0/200]  
When you control more than 1 "Genesis" Monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is used for a Synchro/XYZ Summon, you can treat this card's Level as LV4.

"Then lastly, I discard 1 card to Special Summon '**Genesis Latency**'!" Another boy that was significantly taller than 'ChronoSummoner' appeared next to 'Genesis Sprite'.

**Genesis Latency** [LIGHT/LV3/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect][800/200]  
You can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon this card. When this card is used as a Synchro Material, this card is treated as a LV4 monster.

"A "Tuner"? You plan on Synchro Summoning?" Telhin asked.  
"Hear this, big guy!" Kuminori stated and pointed at Telhin. "I will defeat you this turn!"

"I activate '**Genesis Latency**'s effect! When I use him as for a Synchro Monster, I treat him as a Level 4 Monster!" Kuminori explained.  
"I tune '**Genesis Latency**', '**Genesis Sprite**' and '**ChronoSummoner'** together!" The 3 afformentioned monsters flew to the sky. '**Genesis Latency**' turned into 4 cyan rings and the others turned into stars. The duel disk began to glow and the AI voice that came from it began to speak.

_"Synchro Protocol: Level 9 Summon."_  
**_"Soar through the tides of time! Never faulter to them, move on! Synchro Summon!"_**

As Kuminori chanted his summon, the rings and the sat became one portal and was placed above his head.

**_"Come to my side! 'Chronosaier Dragon'!"_**

A silver-blue dragon came through the formed portal as soon as it was called. It was covering half of Kuminori's field in terms of size, it had armour and an arrow head helmet for protection.

**Chronosaier Dragon** [LIGHT/LV9/Synchro/Dragon/Effect] [2800/3000]  
_1 LIGHT Tuner + At least 1 "Chrono" Monster_  
Once per turn, you can select 2 cards on your opponent's field or hand and send them to the Graveyard. Choose 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field, with it's effects negated for the rest of this turn, when it is destroyed, it is banished instead. This card cannot be destroyed by Spells and Trap Cards.

"Quite the dragon you have." Telhin expressed. It was quite the show to see it come, though.  
"You haven't seen enough yet!" Kuminori stated. "I activate one of '**Chronosaier Dragon'**s effects! Once per turn, I pick 2 cards from your field or hand and send them to the Graveyard!" Telhin then silently gritted his teeth as he knew that there were 3 cards on his field that were open for destruction.

"I send your '**Dissmized Witch**' and '**Desire of Sol**' to the Graveyard!" Kuminori said. And then his dragon started to glow and so were the afformentioned monsters and soon they were destroyed.  
"Then I activate '**Chronosaier Dragon**'s other effect! I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, with it's effects negated!" Kuminori continued. "I Special Summon '**Genesis Goblin**'!" And the afformentioned goblin appeared next to the dragon.

"When 2 different monsters are on my field, I Special Summon '**ChronoLibrarian**'!" A lady in glasses appeared on the other side of '**Chronosaier Dragon**'.

**ChronoLibrarian** [WATER/LV4/Spellcaster/Effect] [1400/500]  
You can Special Summon this card when there are at least 2 monsters with different names on your field. Declare 1 Attribute and every Monster with that Attribute gains 500 ATK and DEF.

"Next, I declare 1 Attribute, then the monsters with that Attribute gains 500 ATK and DEF! I declare: LIGHT!" Kuminori explained. '**ChronoLibrarian**' then opened her book and the other 2 monsters glowed slightly.

**Genesis Goblin** [400 + 500/400 + 500]  
**Chronosaier Dragon** [2800 + 500/3000 + 500]

Telhin then braced himself.

"Battle! '**Genesis Goblin**', attack the opponent directly!" Kuminori declared and the goblin charged and punched Telhin. The latter felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

**Telhin (LP: 4000 - 900 = 3100)**

"Then, '**Chronosaier Dragon**'! End this duel! _Charge, with Time Shine!_" The dragon shone and charged an attack towards his opponent and then, it fired it.  
_'Forgive me, your Highness... I have fallen...'_ Telhin thought as the attack came close towards him. And then... it hit him. But he didn't scream, he just stood there defeated as the attack covered him.

**Telhin (LP: 3100 - 3300 = 0)**

The voice coming from Kuminori's duel disk then spoke up.

* * *

_"Winner: Kuminori Miratetsu. Condition fufilled: Opponent K.O."_

* * *

The field then returned to Miami City and Kuminori saw Telhin on his knees and stand up. "Very well, since I have lost this match, I shall return. But I shall warn you, we will come back." Telhin said, after which, he faded into the air. After a few seconds, Kuminori remembered about Yuya Sakaki and ran into the city in order to find him, keeping in his mind that the girl that was with his opponent before.

_'I just hope that Yuga and Yusaku found him...!'_

* * *

_-Rush Duel-_  
**Yuga (LP:8000)(Hand:3) V.S. Ael (LP:5900)(Hand:5)**

_Field:_

_Yuga's Side:_  
**Aquatic Magician** [WATER/LV 4/Spellcaster/Effect] [1600/300]  
**Neon Force Spellcaster** [WIND/LV 4/Spellcaster/Effect] [1000/1000]

_Ael's Side:_  
**Cynet Abyss** [Spell]

""A place where not even the light can reach you", what does that mean?" Yuga asks. But Ael just pouted. "Seriously? It's straight to the point!" She sighed.

"But..." She then looked at Yuga with a hysterical look, as if her personality changed right there. "For people like you, I guess it's right to learn young!" Yuga just looked at her with a confused face, but he wasn't sure on what she was going to do.

"Now, for you all wondering, '**Cynet Abyss**'s effect inflicts damage whenever you destroy any "Cynet" Monsters. And all of them are banished instead of being in the Graveyard." Ael explained. "Anyway! Let me continue now...!"

"I summon 2 '**Cynet C.E.Z**' and '**Cynet Guard**'!" Then, 2 identical monsters appeared, they were small red machines. And the guard was almost in pure black with some parts of his suit being yellow.

**Cynet C.E.Z** (x2)  
[FIRE/LV2/Machine/Effect] [700/0]  
[Requirement]:LP is 4000 or lower.  
[Effect]:This monster's ATK is doubled.

**Cynet Guard** [LIGHT/LV4/Warrior/Effect] [0/2500]  
[Requirement]:At least 1 different monster is on your field.  
[Effect]:You cannot select other monsters other than this monster as an attack target as long as this card is on the field.

"I then sacrifice both of my '**Cynet C.E.Z**', to Advance Summon!" Ael declares and Yuga prepares himself. Yusaku, Yuya and Yuzu just stood there with no words to react.

"Hehehe..." Ael then started to change her personality again to a more serious one.

_**"Cover the world in darkness! Leave nothing but a never-ending void behind!"**_ She chanted.

_**"Advance Summon! Come forth! 'Abyssial Cynet Master'!"**_ Appeared was a snake-like humanoid in dark armour. 

**Abyssial Cynet Master** [DARK/LV8/Serpent/Effect] [2800/1700]  
[Requirement]: Banish 1 card from your Graveyard.  
[Effect]:For every "Cynet" Monster banished, this card gains 300 ATK until your next Standby Phase.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What in the world is that?!" Yuzu screamed at the sidelines, with Yuya covering his ears next to her. "W-Well... It can't be that scary." Yuya reassuring her, but Yusaku debated on that statement inside his mind. _'No, it's harder than that. First, she summoned what seems to be her ace on the second turn. Second, that '**Cynet Guard**' blocks Yuga from attacking '**Cynet Master**'. Third, it seems like Yuga dosen't have a comeback after seeing that. So, it can be quite scary combination.' _Yusaku thought. He then looked at Yuga and made a face that looked sort of worried and said nothing.

"Well, miss~ You should be scared!" Ael said.  
"Because I activate '**Abyssial**'s effect! I banish 1 card from play and then it gains 300 ATK for every "Cynet" monster that has been banished too!" She said in a sarcastic tone as 'Abyssial Cynet Master' glowed with the banished monsters from play appeared behind it.

Yuga started shaking, to the point that Yuya and Yusaku noticed him doing so.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" Yuya shouted at Yuga and Yuga just said "Yeah", but with a few stutters.

**Abyssial Cynet Master** [2800 + (300 x 2)/1700]

"Okay then~! Time to start the true experience of bring in the Void~!" Ael cheered. And then her personality changed again when she finished her statement. "I place 1 card face down. Then let's battle."

"'**Abyssial Cynet Master**', attack '**Neon Force Spellcaster**'! Erase his existence from this field!"

The snake-like creature charged at the green spellcaster and destroyed him in an instant. And the remains charged at Yuga and inflicted damage in his arm.

**Yuga (LP: 8000 - (3400 - 1000) = 5400)**

"That hurt!" Yuga yelled out loud. "What was that?! I thought that damage in duels were supposed to be mild!"

Ael laughed hysterically and then explained.

"When we're here, all the damage we take here is gonna be real! Now, you will feel the same kind of pain that the Lost here feel!" After her explaination, she changed her personality again. "Turn: End. Now brat, make it easier for me to beat you."

**Ael (LP:5900) (Hand:0)**

* * *

**-Turn End-**

* * *

Yuga stood up straight again and declared his turn. "I'll beat you! I won't go back to not having fun again!"

"My turn!" Yuga drew 2 cards.

* * *

**-Turn 4 (Yuga)-**

* * *

"I summon 'Sand Caster' and '**Monochrome Dillusionist**'!" Yuga explained as 2 different monsters appeared.

**Sand Caster** [EARTH/LV3/Spellcaster] [900/1000]  
A magician that has trained through the sandstorms of his world.

**Monochrome Dillusionist** [DARK/LV4/Spellcaster/Effect] [1900/100]  
[Requirement]:Send 1 LV 5 or higher Monster from your deck to the Graveyard.  
[Effect]:All "Spellcaster" Monsters gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

"What will you do with all those monsters?" Ael asked.  
"This! First, I activate '**Monochrome Dillusionist**'s effect! I send '**Holy Mother Caster**' to the Graveyard, to make all my "Spellcasters" have 1000 ATK!"

**Holy Mother Caster** [LIGHT/LV6/Spellcaster/Effect] [2400/1600]  
[Requirement]:At least 1 "Spellcaster" Monster is on the field.  
[Effect]:When this card is in the Graveyard, destroy 1 card on the field. You can only activate this effect once this card is in the Graveyard and you cannot use it again until so.

A glow appeared around all his monsters.

**Sand Caster** [900 + 1000/1000]  
**Monochrome Dillusionist** [1900 + 1000/100]  
**Aquatic Magician** [1600 + 1000/300]

"Next, I activate '**Holy Mother Caster**'s effect! When she's in the Graveyard, I can destroy 1 card on the field! The card I want to destroy is: your face down card!"  
A beam of light came from Yuga's Graveyard slot and destroyed Ael's facedown card. _'Tch! He destroyed 'Mirror Force'! But even then, he can't end me yet with this kind of play!'_ She thought.

"Now, I sacrifice '**Sand Caster**' and '**Aquatic Magician**' to Advance Summon!" Yuga explained. The afformentioned monsters then dissapeared and was replaced by a big magic circle.

_**"Nothing can stop us! Not the walls! Or the mountains! Or the planets! Forge our road with your own technique!"**_ Yuga chanted.  
_**"Come on, 'Sevens Road Magician'!"**_ Then the magician with fire hair and a sword appeared from the magic circle.

Sevens Road Magician [DARK/LV7/Spellcaster/Effect] [2100/1500]  
[Requirement]: You can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard.  
[Effect]: This card gains 300 ATK for each different Attribute in your Graveyard until the end of this turn.

"So... That's your ace..." Ael mummbled.  
"That looks so amazing!" Yuya said in awe. Yuzu also smiles in awe.

"'**Monochrome Dillusionist**'s effect still in this, so 'Sevens Road Magician' gets a boost too!" Yuga said.

Sevens Road Magician [2100 + 1000/1500]

Yusaku broke the awing moment between Yuya and Yuzu. "Even if that isn't enough to take her down." Yuzu asks. "Why?"  
"Ah! I get it! '**Cynet Guard'** is currently in Attack Mode and it has 0 ATK!" Yuya said, but Yuzu still dosen't get it. Yusaku decided to explain it properly.  
"Yuga needs to end the duel this turn, since '**Monochrome Dillusionist**'s effect only lasts until Yuga is done."

Yuga looked at Yusaku and looked assuring and happy. "No, I will end it! I have everything I need to win this turn!"  
"Oh~? Show me then~" Ael taunted.  
"With pleasure! I activate 'Sevens Road Magician's effect! I send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard first!" Yuga explained as he took out the top card from his deck and inserted it in the Graveyard slot. "Then for every different Attribute in my Graveyard, 'Sevens Road' gains 300 ATK!"

"What!?" Everyone, except Yusaku, said in shock.  
"Wait... How many does he have?" Yuzu asks herself as she started counting, but Yusaku instantly gave her the answer. "It's 5 different Attributes."  
"Wow... You're pretty smart to remember that." Yuya mummbled. "But, the kid's deck in itself is amazing! I don't really see Attributes being used to this extent!"  
"You're right. The only times I've seen Attribute based decks being this good are for beginners..." Yuzu said.

"Ghh...! So 'Sevens Road Magician' gains another boost...!" Ael gritted.

Sevens Road Magician [3100 + (300 x 5)/1500]

"...B-But! That's still not enough to beat me!" Ael stated. Yuga then smirked at her. "Are you sure?"  
"Huh?"  
"You forgot about this card!" Yuga showed the only card in his hand, revealing it to be '**High Magic Arts-5 Visions**'.  
Ael stuttered. "W-Wait...! Since when-" She stopped mid sentence before she realized where that card came from.

_"'Neon Force Spellcaster's effect activates! When you don't have a WIND-Attribute monster on your field, he can attack directly!" Yuga explained. "But before I get into the Battle, I activate 'Aquatic Magician's effect! When I control another "Spellcaster", I can add a Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand!" He then took out his deck and looked for his desired Spell/Trap. "I choose this one! 'High Magic Arts-5 Visions!'" He showed it to his opponent before he added the card to his hand._

_"But I don't wanna activiate it right now! Let's battle!" Yuga proclaims._

_'This brat's last turn...!'_ Ael thought. _'But he dosen't have a Level 5 monster!'_  
"Oh how are you going to activate it...?" Ael taunted Yuga. But Yusaku just spoke up for the 11 year old.

"Remember '**Monochrome Dillusionist**'s effect cost?"

That one statement made Ael realize that she was going to lose this duel, no matter what. She had no cards in her hand, no face down traps and to have salt on the wound, there was 1 monster on her field with 0 ATK and on Attack Mode.

She stood there with no words and Yuga continued. "I activate '**High Magic Arts-5 Visions**'! I return all my Level 5 and higher monsters to my deck! Then, 1 Monster on my field gains 2000 ATK! I choose 'Sevens Road Magician'!"

'Sevens Road Magician' shined even brighter.

Sevens Road Magician [4600 + 2000/1500]

"Go kid! Finish the duel with a show!" Yuya cheered Yuga on and the latter nodding. "Let's give them what they asked for! 'Sevens Road'! Let's go!" 'Sevens Road Magician' then flew high into the sky and made a circle of mystic symbols with it's sword and waited for his duelist's word.

"Attack her directly! Sevens Magic!"

'Sevens Road Magician' then fired a beam from it's magic circle and destroyed 'Cynet Guard' and the beam pierced through towards Ael.

**Ael (LP:5900 - 6600 = 0)**

* * *

_Yuga (Win)V.S. Ael (Loss)_

* * *

After the attack, the dark terrain slowly returned to the normal city and Ael dissapeared. Yuga made a sigh of relief an turned to the audience that watched the duel. "I did good!"

And at the distance, Kuminori was running towards them and had a smile of relief as well.

"I saw the duel, and... I'm glad that you did well... Yuga..." Kuminori said with breathing in between the words. Yuga shrugged and laughed it off.  
"Oh... It was nothing... Hehe..." He said. "Oh! You found Yuya Sakaki too!" Yuya finally decided to ask what do these people want and what kind of dueling did that kid use.

"Hey, um who exactly are you guys...?" Yuya spoke out towards the time-traveliing trio.  
"We're here to make sure to make sure that Duel Monsters dosen't go exinct, is the summary." Yuga explained as much as a child can and the 2 residents of Miami City just stood there still asking what's the meaning of that. And like "_proper grown-ups_" (according to Yuga), Yusaku and Kuminori explained everything that happened up until that point.

"Wow... That's a lot..." Yuya mummbled out loud. "Please come with us, Yuya. We need to stop those bad guys from attacking any more timelines, even the ones before yours." Kuminori begged.  
"..." Yuya stayed silent for a while and started thinking about the safety of his own city. With him gone, there will be 1 less duelist to stop anything like the Z-ARC incident again. But Yuzu looked at the tomato-haired boy and said that everything will be fine. She said that she'll spread the words to Declan and any other helpful duelists around. Yuya thanked her.

"You worry about your friends' home?" Kuminori continued. "Right you 3?"  
Yusaku and Yuga looked at Kuminori with a confused look. "What's wrong?" And Kuminori realized their confusion.

"Oh, I was talking about Yuto, Yugo and Yuri." Yuya and Yuzu stood there in shock and the other 2 asked who are they. "Basically, a person named "Zarc" originally, but got split into 4. Right now, those 3 are inside Yuya's mind." Kuminori explained. Yuya then just asked how Kuminori can see the other 3 splits of Zarc.  
"This card." Kuminori held up a card named '**All-Seeing**'. It was a Spell Card, but it had no effect at all. "This card does is give a person the ability to see spirits and talk to them." He said. And Yuga looked at him with doubt and asked Kuminori if he can borrow it for a bit.

The leader of the time-traveling group gave the child the card and once he touched it, Yuga looked at Yuya and saw 3 different guys with the exact same face as Yuya and made an awed face. "I... I can see them... That's..." Kuminori said more things about the card.

"There's more to it than letting you see spirits." He got back the card and it shined towards Yuya and Yuzu, blinding not just the 2 but Yuga and Yusaku. After the lighr subsided, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri are physically behind Yuya and behind Yuzu are 3 girls with the same face.

"Wh-What?!" Yuzu stood in shock, along with the other 3 girls.  
"You made us alive?!" Yugo asked the card holder.  
"Yes. You said you need help in keeping this place secure, right?" Kuminori looked at Yuya rephrasing his needs. At that point Yuya was sure that it was okay to go along with the 3 time-travelers.  
"You all are okay with that right?" Yuya asked the 7 present.  
"Of course. Go and stop these people, we will handle the danger here." Yuto reassured.  
"Oh, keep our dragons. You might need them." Yuri said. Yuya thanked them and Yusaku told them that there's still time to stay longer and Yuga asked why.

"The enemy just retreated, so there's some time to prepare before we leave." Yusaku explained and Kuminori agreed with that statement. "He's right, and I know that you feel tired, so..."

He leaned towards Yuga and spoke up. "I now give you permission to make your creations." And Yuga's eyes sparkled and he jumped for joy. "Yes! I can finally make some new roads!"

Yusaku and Yuya spoke at the same time. ""Roads"?"

Yuga looked at them and grinned. "You'll see!"


End file.
